Twisted
by renessme96
Summary: What happens when Guitar player Edward Cullen and pianist player Bella Devon fall in love? But it gets more complicated when Bella is married to Emmett.
1. First meet

Chapter 1

What happens a guitar player and a panioist meet at a concert?

Well in this story anything can happen and deep secrets can hurt anyone especially when they don't mean to. Well here it goes:

I was preparing myself physically and mentally for a concert I have been practicing for months with little to no progress. Plus I had to babysit my sister Alice's little girl Kamber for six weeks while her and Jasper where out on a cruise to Eastern Florida. I've decide to go with a slow, soft, peaceful piece of music for the occasion of my family and friends.

It was a old country song that my dad used to play for me so I could go to sleep. I was on stage and as I was about to finish my song when I was this most gorgeous guy ever he had bronze hair and beautiful topaz eyes and as I finished he looked up and our eyes meet it was falling into dreamy land of him.

I made myself come back to reality and finish the concert so I could go talk to him. But as a wave of people came by I lost him in the crowd so I decide to go sit and watch the rest of the show.

As the next performer came on I realized that the guy that came on now was the guy I had been all dreamy about earlier.

He could really play, he was playing a sweet song that I recognized but couldn't place. As I listened I found myself holding my breath, the sound was lovely and unreal, both him and his music were perfect. He finished quickly, sooner then I wanted, and I was the first to stand of a standing ovation.

I weaved my way through the crowd to the stage door, went through it and up to the stage to get my guitar, and bumped straight into him.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly

"it's ok, it was my fault, I should have been watching were I was going" he said apologetically

"no it was my fault, I was in a hurry to get my guitar" "I heard you play, you're very good"

"thank you, you're an amazing panioist" I told him, blushing a little

"why thank you" he said smiling.

He had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. He was even more perfect up close, his eyes the purest topaz eyes imaginable, his hair a beautiful shade of bronze, and he was smiling at me, still holding me from when he caught me from falling, too bad it hadn't completely worked. I realized what I was thinking and mentally slapped myself.

I couldn't fall for a guy I didn't know!

A guy I had just met and I didn't even know the name of!

"What's your name?" he asked, still smiling

"Bella" I said, blushing a lot this time "yours?"

"Oh my name is Edward, nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you to Edward," I said. "Well I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah"

"maybe we could have dinner after the concert, If that's alright with you?"

"Oh that would be great, thank you, what place are you staying in?"I was surprised by his kindness.

"Oh I'm staying in hotel room number A13 in the Ramda Inn."

"I'm staying in the exact same hotel in room A 14."

"Well that's cool see you at eight o'clock?"

"See you at eight o'clock then." He smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot that you were in my arms."

"Oh so did I , I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." I was blushing.

"No it is perfectly fine for a beautiful woman to be in my arms."

I looked away with my checks turning bright pink with excitement for this new guy.

"Well I probably should go I got to feed my pit bull roxi."

"Aww thats a cute name."

"Yeah my brothers wife's daughter named him."

"Oh sounds confusing?"

"Yeah at times it can be very confusing. Well I better go ." He pulled his arms away from my thighs and headed for the door, I looked after him with awe.

When I was finally done staring at him, I went upstairs and got my guitar and headed for the hotel to get ready.

No doubt he would see me when I headed to my door to bad it would have to be over in two months. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw a familiar car. _Oh great it's him already he said he was coming on friday. Oh wait it is friday oh well they won't stay to long then. As I got out of my car and headed up to the door my little boy came bounding out the door._

"Hello sweet heart where's your dad?"

"He's inside getting dinner ready for us."

"_Oh great they're staying longer then I thought, I'll have to call Edward and say that I can't come to dinner today because I have my nephew over for a few days." _

As I walked in the door I saw Emmett Completely muscle and the short dirty blonde hair the type of man any woman would kill for to have, he's a very nice man but we just don't seem to be in touch with each other any more. I think its time to talk about divorce.

It will kill Emberly to lose his mom or dad but I just don't see it happening anymore. I walked over and said hello, grabbed the mail and head to my room to check it. Their was bills, a letter from my director.

And, a letter from Alice.

Dear Bella,

I have come to the suspicion that you have meet some gorges guy named Ethian. I know because he called and told me all about you what are you thinking cheating on Emmett! Oh well girls will be girls, when are you coming home so we can go shopping at the mall.

Love,

Alice

Ah Alice, I'll have to call her later tonight and fill her in with the details of todays wonderful events. I didn't notice that Emmett had come into my room as I was read my letter from Alice. When I finally realized that he was in my room I jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you what are you reading?"

"Oh a letter from Alice stating that she wants me to come home so we can go shopping at the new mall together."

"That sounds a lot like Alice to me."

"Well tonight I have to go out to dinner with my director to talk about a new song for our next concert in a month."

"Oh so you won't be home to see Emberly tonight?" "No this is really in important to me, you know that just as much as any one else, maybe even better."

"Oh so I'm to stay home work two jobs and clean the house make dinner, and take Emberly to school every day?"

"Yes but I do it when I'm home, don't I?"

"yes, but your hardly ever home anymore your so worried about this that you forget about your family back home."

"What am I suppose to do quit?"

"Yes that's exactly what your suppose to do."

"DONT EVEN SAY THAT!" I screamed "THIS MY LIFE,! IT WAS MY LIFE BEFORE AND IT WILL BE MY LIFE AFTER YOU!"

"You are so selfish you care more about your job then Emberly and I." he said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, I SEND YOU HALF OF MY PAYCHECK EACH MONTH, AND I'M SELFISH. WHAT DO YOU SEND ME OTHER THEN EMBERLY AND YOUR SELF?!"

Emmett kissed me to get me to shut up.

I pushed him off me so hard that he staggered back wards I pushed him out of my room and locked the door changed into a dress and put on my make up even more perfectly then I do when I'm calm.

Grabbed a pair of heels to match and headed out the door. I knocked on Edward's door and he let me in with a "whoa you look amazing".

That comment took me out of my bad mood and I asked him if he was ready to go not noticing that he was not wearing a shirt. Yeah just give me a minute to grab a shirt and we can go. "Okay" I finally realized he was even more muscular then Emmett and before I know what I was doing I leaned in kissed his soft perfect lips.

It was even more like heaven then his appearance.

_Oh god I wish this wasn't cheating like Alice had said, but it was and thats what hurts the most. _

He must have wanted to kiss me too because he was every into this kiss , and as the kiss started deepening I know I had to push away as much as I didn't want to I know I had to. I pulled away breathless and said that we should proudly should be going if we were to make it to dinner.

He went and grab a very nice polo and we road in his 1997 mustangs convertible and went to a very nice Chinese restraunt. We order a popo plater for two and eat and laughed through the whole meal, it was more then Brent could do for me._ He would never do something like this for me_.

As we got back to his hotel room we sat on his couch drinking a few glasses of fancy and expensive wine. I accidently spilt a cup of wine on his shirt so he took it off and put stain remover on and came back and sat with me on the couch as I traced his muscles with my fingertips he quivered with delight and I knew it was time to go across the hall to my hotel room.

As I went to get up, he grab my waist and pulled me back on his lap and held me there kissing my earlobe, until we fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I realized I was still in Edward's hotel room and got up and wrote him a note saying that I was across the hall and would be over after my nephew was gone and not until then. After that I went across the hall and opened the door to find Emmett on the couch with a scowl on his face, _Oh god what was wrong with him_.

"Good morning Emmett" I said as I went to my room to get in the shower and then get dressed before Emberly woke up. But as I was closing the door Emmett came in and shut the door behind him and went and sat on the bed and motioned me over to the bed with his hand. I went over and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to start yelling at me about Edward.

But instead he said the last thing I thought he would say to me. "I love you Bella, but I think it is time we thinking about getting a divorce."

"You know I love you to Emmett but I think your right we just aren't as in touch as we used to be and apart of me is to blame for that."

"No I'm to blame for apart of that to, I should have never told you to quit your job and I know you love it and your right I was being selfish yesterday."

"Yeah well your also right about me being selfish about work."

"Well I think the best thing we can do now is to stay away from each other so that we don't have to see each other until this is over."

" I don't know lets think about this some more and then we'll make the decision about this."

"Okay I'm going to go make breakfast before Emberly gets up so we can be on our way by noon time today." Oh so you guys are leaving today for home." "Yeah we decide last night after you left for your dinner." "How did yours go?" "It want okay not as bad as last time but it didn't go prefect." "Well I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm to go wake up Emberly so that we can go shopping." I started to walk away when out of instinct I turned and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes and couldn't help myself....

The end of chapter one

**Note: There is no relation between Edward and Emmett. do not no each other at all. This is my version of Edward.**


	2. What the hell

**Chapter 2**

I had apparently fallen a sleep on Emmett's bare muscular chest._ Then I realized what I was thinking and realized what we had just done and jumped quietly out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I felt like I was going to be sick oh crap no... no... no...What the hell have I done._ Oh shit I was suppose to meet Edward in his apartment last night, double shit. I ran quietly to the closet grab something to wear not thinking about what I was grabbing. My small silk dress just so happened to be what I grabbed. As

I walked out the door and knocked on Edward's door crying for absolutely no reason. He opened the door half asleep and etched with concern. "What's the matter sweet heart?" He said in his velvety voice. "Nothings wrong I just had a rough night." "Okay I hope i there's nothing more to it." "That's all, can I come I come in side?" "yeah sure, sorry about that please come in." "Thanks, did I wake you up?" "No I was just getting up to make coffee do you want some?" "No thank you I don't drink coffee thanks anyway."

"I just came to say sorry for not coming over last night." "It's okay but I was hoping you would come over anyway." "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have come over." "No it's okay I'm glad you came." Thats when I started babbling about nothing in particular, he kissed me to get me to shut the hell up "thank you." "Your welcome you sound worried?" "It's nothing I promise, _I kissed __**him**__ passionately to ease his worries of mine, and one thing led to another the next thing I knew I was laying on Edward's bed wrapped in a blanket with Edward starring at me with _aww. I was hoping he would still be asleep, oh shit what time is it? It's 6:00 am did I really come here that early, and did I really jut have sex with Edward? Oh god what have I done to my self? I have to go see Alice sooner then later or I was going to lose my mind. "Morning sweet heart, did you sleep well?" " "yes, for what sleep I did get thank you for such a interesting night." " I'm sorry but I'll have to go soon cause I promised my niece and nephew I would go visit them today." "Okay I understand that, but whens the next time I will get to see you in person?" Well were moving locations for our next concert how about then?" "Okay that sounds great." There was suddenly a knock on the door and Edward quickly grabbed his clothes thrown them on and was at his door in the matter of minutes. Now it was my turn to lay in aww. But what came next was unexpected. "Hello is umm Bella here?" "uh yes she is give me a minute to go get her." "As Edward walked back into the room I could tell their was amusement playing on his lips. "Bella you have an unexpected guest care to join us?" "Uh, yeah just give me a minute." Thats when I realized I had only worn my black silk dress over here, and Emmett was here. Oh shit this is just what I want. I throw on my dress and headed into the living with Edward to face Emmett. _As we walked into the living room I could just tell that Emmett was pissed and trust me he had every right to be, but he had to no it was an accident and no one had intended for this. But weren't we just talking about divorce_? "Hello Bella you have somebody waiting waiting for you at home." "Oh do I, who?" Don't pretend to be stupid you dumb bitch, you damn well I'm talking about your son." "Who the hell are you to call me a dumb bitch?" I have every right to call you a dumb bitch from the looks your also considered a slut too. With that Emmett stormed out of the apartment and across the hall slamming the door behind him. I fell into a pile on the floor knowing he was right and at that moment I felt Edward at my side telling me that "everything was going to be alright like he hadn't heard any of the conversation that just gone on between me and Emmett." "How can you still care about me after you just learned that?" Everyone deservers a second chance." "Thank you Edward, and I love you so much it hurts and I'm not lying at all when I say this." "I love you too Bella, I hope you get through this." "Edward don't leave me please?" "Bella I would never leave you but this is something you need to resolve yourself and it will ether be me or him." "Edward it will be you because have one thing that Emmett doesn't and thats a heart." "Thank you Bella, but I think it's time you go settle this for the last time." "your probably right, I should go now." I walked out the door with a quick kiss and with that I was out the door across the hall and in my own room to see Emmett start to load a hand gun, "Emmett what the hell are you doing?" "I'm ending your life," and with that he aimed the gun and shot me in the arm. But I pretend to be dead so I could call the cops after he left. But he didn't leave right away because he went and grabbed my son and packed their bags calling the airline and leaving me for dead, but I could see the tears in my son eyes before I blanked out. When I finally heard Emmett leave and the car peal out of the parking lot. I started yelling in pain and that is when I heard Edward come running into the room and sit down beside me wrapping bandages around my arm and calling the police telling them about everything and were Emmett was going with my son. It was nice even thought he never talked to me until the ambulance got their and drove me to the hospital were they Patched me up gave me pain killers and sent me to the police to give my statement, and to retrieve my son from my husband, and sign the divorce papers to put it in the final statement of our relationship for and our son.


End file.
